


Lip Biting

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, reader has a nervous habit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Sherlock asks himself why you are nervous around him and decides to confront you.





	Lip Biting

You always had that damn habit; biting your lip whenever you were nervous or in thought. You couldn’t even control it at this point. And the one person you didn’t want to notice, was of course Sherlock Holmes. You couldn’t help feeling uneasy around him. He could deduce with just one look, and you were sure he already knew more about you than you would like him to.

Sherlock laid in bed, once again unable to fall asleep. He didn’t know why he wasn’t doing anything else. His body felt exhausted, but his mind was wide awake. His thoughts were about the case he just solved. You had been there as well, your sweet smile encouraging Sherlock as always. Then you went back to biting your lip. He was very aware of that habit. Every time you were nervous, you would bite your lip. You were doing it more and more around him too. Sherlock wasn’t sure if you were afraid of him - though he didn’t see a reason for that - or if you had romantic feelings for him. It probably would be best if he confronted you about it.

You did not have a good feeling about today. It wasn’t a special day, not really, but you were still wary of it. As the day passed on, the feeling in your gut intensified. Some time along, you had gotten a text message from Sherlock, asking you to come over to his flat if convenient.

You knocked on the door, surprised as it opened almost immediately. Strangely enough, it wasn’t Mrs. Hudson opening the door, but Sherlock himself.

You sat down awkwardly on the couch, hands folded in your lap. “Why are you nervous around me?”; Sherlock asked. You felt the uneasiness taking over your body. So he wasn’t going to beat around the bush. “What?”, you asked, stupefied. “You heard me” Oh dammit, he knew. “It’s… well… uhh” You were at a loss of words. Sherlock patiently waited for you to gather your thoughts. “It’s because I like you..? Like, romantically, I mean.”, you mumbled. A hand suddenly cupped your cheek. “But that’s not a reason to be nervous around me”

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
